


Ti voglio un mondo di bene (Я тебе желаю целый мир добра)

by Madame_De_Mascarade



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_De_Mascarade/pseuds/Madame_De_Mascarade
Summary: Свадебное AU. Мери-Джейн и Гарри Озборн собираются пожениться и Питер приглашен в качестве друга, но неожиданная новость о новом шафере, и по совместительству бывшем Пита, выбивает Паркера из колии. А тут в добавок школа танцев и загадочный крестный лучшего друга который еще до встречи навел шороху в юной голове.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologo

_Два года назад_

_Питер Питер опаздывал. Сильно и безнадежно. В университете, в этот день был экзамен, но он как назло банально проспал и сейчас, когда до начала оставалось меньше 15 минут он сломя голову бежал через толпу заполнявшую тротуар чтобы успеть на автобус на другой стороне дороги. В этой суматохе он даже сначала не понял, что случилось, так быстро это произошло._

_Все было как в тумане и голова жутко ныла, кто- то кричал, вокруг была шумиха, но в этот момент он заметил их. Глаза. Два голубых сапфира смотрели на него с тревогой и беспокойством._

_-Парень! Что ж ты творишь, смотреть по сторонам нужно. – голос был бархатный но с легкой хрипотцой – давай помогу._

_Глаза пропали, а мир начал снова немного кружится, и Питер почувствовал, как кто-то аккуратно тянет его за локоть чтобы поднять. В попытке удержать равновесие он замахал свободной рукой, но ее тут же схватили и потянули твердой, уверенной хваткой. Питер не помнил, как оказался на тротуаре. Он стоял, полностью повиснув на ком-то и этот кто-то очень хорошо пах._

_\- Эй парень, ты слышишь? Ты как? – спросил бархатный голос – Я Эдди, Эдди Брок. Я…_

_Голос говорил что-то еще, но Питер уже не слышал. Сознание провалилось в темноту._


	2. Сhe sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Свадебное AU. Мери-Джейн и Гарри Озборн собираются пожениться и Питер приглашен в качестве друга, но неожиданная новость о новом шафере, и по совместительству бывшем Пита, выбивает Паркера из колии. А тут в добавок школа танцев и загадочный крестный лучшего друга который еще до встречи навел шороху в юной голове.

Апрель 15

Питер

\- Питер мне правда очень жаль, но я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Отец дал обещание, а Озборны всегда держат свои обещания, даже если они были сделаны по пьяне. Хотя я не удивлюсь если этот засранец специально споил папа’ чтобы первым получить фотографии с моей свадьбы. Чертовы журналисты!

Питер, Мери-Джейн и Гарольд сидели в кафешке неподалеку от Бруклина, где продавали отличные пироги с яблоками. Питер обожал яблочные пироги и этот кафетерий. По его мнению, здесь пекли самые лучшие пироги во всем штате. На дворе была середина апреля и весна уже начала на полную набирать обороты в Нью-Йорке, радуя солнечной погодой, весенним легким ветерком и распустившейся зеленью. Но настроение Питера никак не соответствовало весенней погоде и даже любимые пироги не спасали ситуацию. Ему в голову пришла мысль что его друзья и будущие молодожены намеренно пригласили обсудить неожиданную новость в его любимое кафе, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать настроение Паркера в тонусе.

\- Питер, солнышко, послушай – сказала Мери-Джейн – мы все не в восторге от этой новости! Мы планировали что только близкие друзья станут подружками и друзьями на нашей свадьбе. Но слово есть слово, и сам отец Гарри был в бешенстве, когда Едди напомнил ему про это долбанное обещание.

\- Это правда Пит – подхватил Гарри – он даже хотел звонить крестному, чтобы тот приструнил этого мудака, но все сходится на долбанном этикете, репутации семьи и бла-бла-бла – начал гримасничать Гарри. Мери-Джейн попыталась пихнуть его локтем, но Гарри ловко выхватил ее руку и нежно поцеловал запястье, чем вызвал смущенную улыбку на ее лице.

– Отец решил пусть лучше будет под боком, так сказать. – продолжил Гарри - Он журналист, и весьма известный, и он обязательно накатает что-то гадкое на будущего наследника Озкорп или на папа в случае нашего отказа. – Гарри глубоко вздохнул и продолжил с сочувствием в голосе - Пит прости за это, я знаю как он с тобой поступил, но ты сам понимаешь что может случиться в случаи нашего ему отказа.

О да! Питер уж точно понимал это, он еще помнил, как в свое время Эдди не упускал шанс залезть в чье-то грязное белье и выставить его на показ, а если такого не находилось, то в ход шли самые изощренные методы журналисткого вранья. Для его лучшего друга – наследника огромно корпорации это будет серьезным ударом по репутации, если Едди выкатит какую-нибудь гадость в прессу, да еще и в предверие свадьбы. 

Питер улыбнулся – Ребят я все прекрасно понимаю – он опустил взгляд на недоеденный пирог с яблоками и добавил – в конце концов это ваша свадьба, и я не хочу, чтобы вы грузились лишними проблемами из-за меня.

\- Слушай Пит – сказала Мери-Джейн – девичник и мальчишник все равно будут порознь, и так как ты приглашен с моей стороны – хитро улыбнулась она - вы там даже не встретитесь.  
\- Да-да – подхватил Гарри – а гостей мой папа пригласил столько что, я сомневаюсь, что у тебя будет возможность не то что как-то контактировать, но даже просто пересечься с ним помимо церемонии у алтаря. И я не думаю, что он сильно заинтересован в свадебных приготовлениях. Но если что – добавил он – ты меня знаешь, я за тебя… - Гари сделал пару выпадов руками как в боксе и подмигнул. 

Питер улыбнулся. Он знал, что Гарри никогда не применит грубую силу без надобности, он всегда сначала предпочитал решать проблему головой, и только если конструктивный диалог не помогал мог принять более кардинальные меры. Эта черта характера в людях очень нравилась Питеру. Они с Гарри познакомились еще в школе, на последнем году обучения, семь лет назад. На тот момент Питер, Нед и Мери-Джейн уже были лучшими друзьями. И как раз в это время Мери-Джейн взяла с Питера слово что он будет ее другом на свадьбе. В шутку конечно, но как говориться в каждой шутке… И в этом же году к ним в школу перевелись Гарри и его сестра Элизабет Аллан. 

Питер сразу нашел с Гарри общий язык, они оба были помешаны на новых технология и различных гаджетах. Отец Гарри – Норман Озборн являлся главой Озкорп – крупнейшей компанией по производству чипов нового поколения для электронных устройств и компьтеров различной сложности. Вскоре брат с сестрой были представлены друзьям Питера, а через два месяца между Гарри и Мери-Джейн завязался бурный роман, которых по прошествию стольких лет привел к помолвке. И так как в свое время Мери-Джейн не взяла обещание с Неда, то Гарри пригласил его шафером, а Лиз удостоилась звания подружки невесты.

Насколько Питеру было известно на предстоящей свадьбе будет три подружки, а точнее две и один друг со стороны невесты, а также три шафера со стороны жениха. Мери Джейн пригласила помимо Питера и Элизабет свою двоюродную сестру, так как обычно на свадьбах один их близких друзей это родственник. А вот с шаферами выходил конфуз: сначала Гарри рассчитывал, помимо Неда пригласить своего лучшего друга из Лос-Анджелеса. Они много лет просидели за одной партой, до того, как Гарри перебрался в Нью-Йорк. А третьим шафером должен был стать его крестный. Но как понял Паркер, крестный не в восторге от этой идеи и еще не дал свое согласие, а так как на место шафера теперь претендует Эдди, Питер думал, что он будет вместо него. Но Гарри на отрез отказался менять крестного на этого пройдоху, и на днях позвонил в Лос–Анджелес с извинениями. Питер решил уточнить.

\- Гарри так получается у тебя два шафера? – спросил он – ведь твой крестный не дал еще согласие.

\- О, не волнуйся Пит, он согласится, я уверен. При всей его эксентричности, он слишком любит меня, чтобы такое пропустить. – Сказал Гарри с нахально – довольной улыбкой. 

\- Питер, дорогой слушай, по поводу танце… - замялась Мери-Джейн и кинула быстрый взгляд на своего жениха.

\- Ооо нет! – запротестовал Питер, подняв руки и замахав перед собой раскрытыми в сторону друзей ладонями - Нет! Нет! нет! 

\- Но Питер я же не прошу становиться тебя с этим слизняком в пару, но танцы, это обязательная программа на свадьбе! – нахмурила бровки подруга.

\- Танцы - это всегда хорошо – раздался голос с право от их столика. Лиз с размаху шлепнула свою сумочку на сидение рядом с Питером - Особенно на свадьбе! Ну знаете, как это бывает – ресторан на берегу залива, пьяные в хлам гости, утки в белом бассеине наблюдают как ди-джей крутит свадебные песни пока кровь из ушей не пойдет. – Она присела рядом с Питером так, что ее дамская сумочка оказалась зажата между ними. 

\- Лебеди, Лиз, это лебеди не утки – с улыбкой ответила Мери-Джейн.

\- Да какая разница – лебеди или утки! – Лиз взяла недоеденный кусок пирога с тарелки Питера и начала жевать. – Блатиска, теве не казытся фто тфоя сфадьбфа будет слифком понвпефзной? – продолжила она, жуя пирог. – Не фто фто утфки, дафже лебфеди не фыдерфжут? 

\- Ты знаешь отца Лиз – ответил тот – мы уже говорили об этом. – Бросил он на сестру предупреждающий взгляд. Элизабет демонстративно закатила глаза, продолжая жевать пирог. – И кстати, по поводу танцев. – добавил он - Нам нужно определиться с парами. 

\- Так все-таки этот гавнюк напомнил дяде про обещание? – Лиз бросила сочувственный взгляд на Питера – В таком случае просто исключите меня из танцев, а Питер пусть вместо меня с Недом в паре будет. 

\- Нет! – возмутилась Джейн – танцевать будут все! 

\- Ты в паре с Недом, Питер с крестным – сказал Гарри – я думаю это самы.. 

\- А-ха-ха – Лиз явно веселилась – ты действительно думаешь, что он согласится? Извини Пит – повернулась она к нему – но кажется твои друзья нашли наилучший вариант как тактично оставить тебя без пары – проговорила она. 

\- Элизабет! – попытался возмутиться Гарри, хотя было видно, что в его глазах пляшут огоньки веселья – да, я думаю он согласиться – добавил он – это ведь моя свадьба.

\- Ну ладно, ладно – примирительно подняв руки вверх, сказала Лиз – но тогда остается только один вопрос.

\- Какой? – спросил Питер.

\- Кто будет танцевать с гавнюком? – спросила Лиз, поворачиваясь к подруге – Джейн, солнышко неужели ты отдашь на растерзание свою родную сестричку? Он же ей башку откусит! 

\- Она двоюродная – спокойно ответила Мери-Джейн – к тому же они не знакомы и это еще большой вопрос, кто из них кому башку откусит. – Лиз во всю расхохоталась, а после секундного замешательства ребята к ней присоединились, меж тем как Мери-Джейн пыталась удержать улыбку. Настроение в компании, несмотря на неприятную новость заметно улучшилось и остаток ланча друзья в приподнятом духе обсуждали предстоящие торжество, которое должно было состояться в мае.

Тем же вечером Питер возвращался домой после работы. Он вышел на две остановки раньше чтобы пройтись и освежить голову. С тех пор как дядя Бен и тетя Мей переехали в столицу прошел год. Питер порядком попривык к своей новой, в каком-то смысле холостяцкой жизни. До свадьбы оставалось меньше месяца, как и до недельного отпуска, который ему дадут в Озкорп. После окончания института Норман Озборн пригласил Питера на работу в качестве ведущего сотрудника по разработкам микросхем для чипов. С отцом Гарри он познакомился еще на первом курсе института, и со временем стал хорошим другом семьи Озборнов. Но учитывая некоторые события на середине его обучения, был удивлен приглашением с начала на стажировку, а потом на работу. И честно говоря, Питер принял приглашение больше из-за неловкости сложившейся ситуации, он не знал, как отказать после всего произошедшего. И хотя Норман заверил что все это забыто, и Паркер не в чем не виноват, Питер до сих пор испытывал вину за произошедшее. От этих воспоминаний у Питера кольнуло в груди. Не хватало еще ударить в грязь лицом на свадьбе друга. Питер не подал виду во время разговора с друзьями за ланчем, но внутри все до сих пор клокотало от волнения. Несмотря на то, что прошло уже столько времени, и как думал Пит разбитое сердце уже давно зажило, новость о новом шафере вывела его из равновесия. И сам это факт раздражал. Самое глупое и нелепое чувство на свете, подумал Питер, это когда причиной раздражения являются собственные непонятные эмоции, являешься ты сам.

В этих размышлениях он дошел до своего дома в Квинсе. Поднявшись на второй этаж и отперев ключом дверь, он заметил на полу прямо перед входом два конверта. Пит улыбнулся. Несмотря на то, что на свадьбу его пригласили еще три месяца назад, официальное приглашение пришло только сейчас. Большая свадьба – большие хлопоты, подумал Паркер и погладил Пушка, изящно спрыгнувшего с комода. Он приобрел кота сразу после отъезда дяди и тети. За этот год они хорошо поладили, и Питер привязался к зверьку.  
Насыпав Пушку корм и поставив чайник, он швырнул конверт с приглашением на стол, развернет позже, и принялся открывать второй. Письмо оказалось от Мери-Джейн, что сначала удивило Питера, но увидев вкладыш к письму, он застонал в голос. 

Школа танцев «Pump it up fiesta»

Абонемент на трех недельное занятие по классам вальс и танго!  
Для  
Питера Бенджамина Паркера

На оборотной стороне, дни и время занятий для каждого класса, и контактный телефон школы. Питер вздохнул и принялся читать письмо от Джейн.

Дорого Питер,  
До нашего с Гарри бракосочетания остается не так много времени, и так как за неделю до этого важного события подготовится и потренироваться ни шаферы, ни подружки не успеют, то мы решили с моим суженым упростить вам всем задачу. Так сказать, наберетесь практики на курсах, и к свадьбе будете в полной боевой готовности.  
С любовью,  
Мери-Джейн. 

Закончив читать Питер еще раз напряженно вздохнул. Не то чтобы он не любил танцы, он просто не умел танцевать, особенно классические. И если быть совсем честным, танцы смущали. Он еще помнил свой школьный выпускной, когда во время вальса он отдавил Лиз ноги раза три, четыре. Питер никак не мог расслабится, все тело становилось ватным и не хотело слушаться. Поэтому, когда сегодня друзья сообщили новость про новоиспеченного шафера, он очень надеялся, что его, как выразилась Лиз «тактично оставят без пары», и следовательно - без последующей танцевальной программы на свадьбе.

Питер кинул абонемент с письмом на стол и принялся заваривать чай. Пушок, объевшись досыта, запрыгнул на стол и забавно наклонив голову, наблюдал за действиями хозяина. В кармане Питера зазвонил телефон.

\- Алло 

\- Питер, дружище ты уже получил письмо от Джейн? – раздался восторженный голос Неда, и голос его был настолько восторженный и громкий, что Пит резко отстранил телефон от уха, а его друг продолжил взволнованно тараторить – Обалдеть можно, танго! Вальс! И танго! Я уже представляю как это будет, мы все парами…

\- Нед, Нед постой! – сказал Питер, прерывая болтовню друга – вы может и парами – усмехнулся он - а вот на счет себя я не уверен. 

\- А, ты про это –ответил Нед – Питер, да забей, и не парься, серьезно. Мери-Джейн мне уже все рассказала, мы только что созванивались. И что значит не уверен? Насколько я знаю, по рассказам Гарри крестный у него просто обалденный. Когда я спросил Джейн, отослала ли она ему абонемент на танцы, она рассмеялась и сказала, что это ему не к чему. 

В трубке постоянно слышалось шуршание, Питер подумал, что его друг все это время теребил конверт с письмом от Джейн. 

\- Как дословно она выразилась - добавил Нед – «Вальс он танцевать умеет, того требует статус и положение, а танго у него в крови.» - сказал он, подражая тоненькому голосу Мери-Джейн.

\- «Танго у него в крови» - повторил Питер - Что это вообще значит? Он что испанец? – улыбнулся он.

\- Не знаю дружище кто он там, ни Джейн, ни Гарри не хотят выдавать его личность, как обычно. Говорят будет сюрприз. Но думаю волноваться тебе не о чем. Гарри сказал, что его крестный недолюбливает Брока, и «недолюбливает» это слабо сказано. 

\- Ну я в принципе не удивлен. Где такие слова как статус и положение там всегда был Эдвард, с его то скандальной репутацией. – а то что у крестного Гарри все это было, Питер просто не сомневался, опять же по рассказам самого Гарии.

\- Вот, вот! Гарри упомянул как-то, ну после того как вы с Броком.. гм.. – замялся Нед, и в трубке повисло молчание.

\- Нед да прекрати ты, уже больше года прошло, я в порядке. – нарушил молчание Питер – что там Гарри упомянул-то?

\- Слушай друг, я точно не знаю, но он намекнул что его крестный хотел посадить Брока после того что случилось. Вроде как был благоприятный момент. Также он обмолвился что это как-то связанно с бизнесом, и насколько я понял все было серьезно, но детали он не рассказывал.

Питер, пытаясь игнорировать возникшее после слов Неда чувство тревоги спросил– И на сколько серьезно?

\- Деталей я током не знаю – снова повторил Нед - Гарри тогда только сказал, что крестный был просто в бешенстве, но он не мог найти доказательств, так сказать нарыть компромат, сколько бы не пытался. Учитываю ситуацию, которая была вокруг тебя и Мери-Джейн в тот момент, и шумиху в прессе, я не стал расспрашивать, сам понимаешь.

Питер опешил. Он открыл рот, потом снова закрыл. Молчание затянулось.

\- Пит ты тут? – встревожился Нед - Слушай извини, я не должен был говорить это, Гарри просил молчать. Но я подумал, год прошел… к тому же ты сам сказал, и я…

\- Как это посадить? - Нервно перебил его Питер – Нед ты снова насмотрелся теорий заговоров на Ютубе? 

\- Да какой Ютуб! Я просто говорю то что слышал – обиженно ответил друг.

\- Едди конечно не самый лучший пример нравственности и морали, но в тюрьму? – Питера бросило в жар – разве он того заслужил!? И к тому же, я тоже принимал во всем этом участие, хоть и косвенное. Неужели Гарри был настолько расстроен и ничего до сих пор мне не рассказал? Даже если…

\- Пит послушай, - прервал его размышления Нед - перестань паниковать, это их дело. Большой бизнес, все дела. Ты тут не причем. – Нед вздохнул и продолжил – Слушай прости, я вообще не мог вообразить, что тебя это так взволнует. Я и сам начал думать, что все как-то улеглось и забылось для тебя. Всё-таки больше года прошло.

\- Да не в этом дело Нед –вздохнул Питер – я просто нет, я, в общем нет. Все давно улеглось и – он вздохнул еще раз, окончательно разволновавшись.

\- Питер Бенджамин Паркер! – громко сказал Нед, заставив Питера встрепенуться – А теперь послушай меня внимательно. Ты заканчиваешь курсы танцев, покупаешь шикарный прикид, и приходишь на свадьбу с широкой улыбкой уверенного в себе человека, так чтобы у Брока челюсть по полу расплылась, так чтобы он наконец-то в полной мере понял, что он натворил и кого он потерял. Ты меня понял?!

Питер вздохнул и уже более спокойно ответил – Понял, понял, - он с досадой улыбнулся – тем более выбора у меня немного, это все-таки свадьба лучшего друга, и я не хочу все испортить своей кислой миной. – Он немного помолчал и добавил – Спасибо Нед, за поддержку, правда.

\- Да не за что чувак, и не кисни, все будет в лучшем виде вот увидишь. И если что, мы там все за тебя ему темную устроим - Питер мог слышать, как Нед улыбался во время своей речи. – Ладно мне пора бежать, у меня сегодня смена, увидимся Пит.

\- Да, давай увидимся, пока. – Он отключил звонок.

После разговора Питер находился в растерянных чувствах. Вся эта информация шокировала. Он не знал, что и думать. Спросить Гарри на прямую – это только вызвать больше беспокойства. Он не стал говорит Неду, но дело было не в Броке, хотя все его друзья до сих пор думали иначе, и от того так носились с ним. Это немного раздражало, но тут Питер и сам виноват, каждый раз, упоминание о нем вызывало нервозность, ладони потели, а голос переставал слушаться. И может быть Питер врал самому себе, но сейчас была другая ситуация. Ведь одно дело разбитое сердце и статья в газете, а другое… Питер знал, по рассказам Гарри что его крестный души в нем не чает, и сделает для него все, скажи Гарри хоть слово. А Едди всегда гонялся за большими людьми, чтоб выхватить кусок побольше, вывалив на них кучу компромата в прессу. Но сажать человека в тюрьму за это, просто потому что у тебя есть власть и возможности, и тебе расстроил очередной заголовок. 

Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Пушка, который забрался на стол и обнюхивал конверты с приглашением и абонементом. Он почувствовал усталость, день был длинный и полный на сюрпризы. И эти самые сюрпризы вымотали Питера окончательно. Свадьба свадьбой, а работа по расписанию и к тому же завтра после работы будет первое занятие в школе танцем. Он подхватил Пушка на руки и стал подниматься по лестнице в спальню, решив отложить все размышление на потом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сhe sorpresa(Ке сёрпрезе) - какой сюрприз/ниожиданность


	3. Sesto senso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Свадебное AU. Мери-Джейн и Гарри Озборн собираются пожениться и Питер приглашен в качестве друга, но неожиданная новость о новом шафере, и по совместительству бывшем Пита, выбивает Паркера из колии. А тут в добавок школа танцев и загадочный крестный лучшего друга который еще до встречи навел шороху в юной голове.

Два года назад

Питер

Питер попытался открыть глаза, что первоначально было плохой затеей. Он очнулся некоторое время назад, но не решался двинуться, пытаяясь прочувствовать свое тело и понять в каком оно состоянии. Теперь же резкий, ослепительно белый свет резал по глазам просто невыносимо. Питер поморгал какое-то время потом начал медленно открывать и закрывать глаза в попытке примериться к освещению. Немного свыкнувшись он осмотрелся. 

В больничной палате датчики с приборами противно пищали отсчитывая пульс и другие медицинские показатели. Палата была одноместная и довольно-таки уютная. На стене напротив кровати висел широкоформатный плазменный телевизор, который в данный момент был отключён. С права от кровати было огромное окно завешанное жалюзи, через которое пробивались солнечные лучи, но больше всего Питера привлёк подоконник, а точнее то что на нем стояло. Пышный букет алых крупных роз перевязанных лентой, ярко контрастировал на фоне белесой атмосферы палаты, быстро привлекая к себе внимание. 

Питер поморщился, он не любил розы, ему не нравился запах. Терпко и неприятно, будто легкие разрывает на кусочки от наполняемой горечи. Он понимал, что это за горечь, по прошествии стольких лет все ещё ощущал её на кончике языка каждый раз при виде этих цветов, которые Питер держал в руках на похоронах родителей, будучи ещё совсем мальчиком.

От грустных размышлений, вызванных букетом, его отвлёк шум отъезжающей двери. В палату вошла медсестра.

\- Вы очнулись, ну наконец-то - тепло улыбнулась пожилая женщина, голос которой был с хрипотцой, но при этом звучал с заботой и радушием свойственным некоторым пристарелым людям. Питер подумал что ей определенно приносит удовольствие её работа.

\- Ну наконец-то, а то уж ваш молодой человек совсем извёлся, - продолжила она, подходя к кровати и проверяя приборы - бегал тут по всему отделению, кричал, ругался, всех медсестёр извёл...

\- Мой молодой человек? - перебил Питер, глупо вытаращившись на пожелую женщину. 

\- Ну не мой же - усмехнулась она - хотя будь я на лет десять моложе... - хитро улыбнувшись, она подмигнула Питеру, попутно заканчивая возиться с приборами. 

Он улыбнулся в ответ веселью старушки, и уже хотел сказать что у него нет молодого человека и вообще каких-либо близких отношений, но в этот момент послышалось шуршание и входная дверь снова отъехала, впуская в палату симпатичного мужчину лет тридцати - тридцати пяти. Питер сразу узнал его, и вместе с этим узнаванием пришли воспоминания. Экзамен, дорога, туман в голове, бархатный голос и голубые глаза, которые в данный момент смотрели на Питера.

\- Привет - сказал он - эм.. ты как? - спросил переменаясь с ноги на ногу у входа.

\- Привет, только очнулся - улыбнулся Питер.

\- Ну чего встал там и топчешься как петух перед курицей, заходи давай, я уже ухожу - сказала пожилая медсестра и посеменила к выходу из палаты. Питер видел как мужчина пытался скрыть улыбку, пропуская женщину к выходу. 

\- Сейчас позову вашего лечащего, молодой человек - обернулась она перед выходом и тихонько задвинула дверь.

В палате повисло молчание и только сейчас Питер смог как следует рассмотреть гостя. Кожаная чёрная куртка поверх черной рубашки, чёрные брюки и чёрные кроссовки. Волосы мужчины находились в растрепанном состоянии, а голубые глаза смотрели с тревогой и беспокойством. Мужчина был симпатичный, очень даже, но в тоже время что-то упорно не давало покоя. Какое-то странное чувство, возникшее у Паркера рядом с этим «молодым человеком» никак не проходило.

Питер с подросткового возраста привык доверять своей интуиции, некоторые люди называли это эмпатия, но он по простому, именовал эту свою особенность - чуйка. К примеру, он мог точно отличить настоящие эмоции человека и его поведение от наигранных и фальшивых. Не сказать, что это всегда было чём-то приятным, люди есть люди, но зато Паркер никогда не сомневался в выборе друзей. 

Сейчас же, смотря на мужчину, Питер чувствовал, что беспокойство в его глазах было настоящее и искренние, но также он не мог отделаться от чувства, которое сначала он принял за страх, но потом быстро осознал, что это ощущение можно в целом назвать опасность. Да именно так, от мужчины веяло опасностью, что вкупе с симпатичной внешностью просто завораживало и настораживало одновременно.

От этих мыслей Питер смутился и опустил голову, поняв также, что он откровенно пялился, а на губах мужчины уже играла довольная ухмылка какое-то время.

\- Меня Эдди зовут - нарушил тишину Брок - вообще я представлялся уже, но учитывая твоё тогдашние состояние - он взял стул и уселся сбоку от кровати - Ну и напугал ты меня Питер, почти сутки в отключке провалялся. 

\- Почти сутки?! - в изумлении Пит дернулся, пытаясь приподняться с кровати но Эдди поднял ладони вверх, в предупреждающем жесте.

\- Эй, потише, не так резко, ты только очнулся. 

\- У меня же экзамен! И стажировка! Господи, Гарри меня придушит! - тараторил Паркер, пропуская ладонь через волосы и сжимая их.

\- Мне очень жаль, правда, это моя вина - сказал Эдди - если хочешь я сам поговорю с этим Гарри, он твой работодатель? 

\- Нет, не стоит, я сам с ним поговорю. Он мой лучший друг - вздохнул Пит, и поднял голову, выпустив волосы из пальцев - просто его отец предложил подработку и вчера должен был быть мой первый день.

\- Слушай Питти - начал Брок, и Питер поморщился. Несмотря на то, что Паркер не мог оторвать взгляда от этих сапфиров напротив, внутренне он вздрогнул, «Питти» прозвучало как кличка для пса.

\- Пожалуйста, не называй меня так, - добродушно попросил Паркер - лучше Пит или Питер. Кстати, откуда ты узнал мое имя?

\- Ну так доктора сказали - встрепенулся Брок, - они по прибытию в больницу, твой рюкзак обшарили на предмет паспорта или ещё каких документов, а я потом от них и узнал - Питер чувствовал, что что-то не так в повествование Эдди, но что конкретно определить не мог. Он начал подозревать лживость в рассказе, или скорей в рассказчике, эмоции не сходились с мимикой, но Питер сослал это на волнение собеседника в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

Эдди спросил:

\- Как тебе цветы? - он поднялся с кресла и начал неловко потирать одной рукой шею, а другой указал на подоконник - я подумал яркое пятно должно освежить этот меловой интерьер и сгонял с утра в магазин - он резко опустил руку с шеи и сжал обе ладони вместе, неловко улыбнувшись. И тут Питер понял, что Эдди просто смущён, а то что он принял за лживость, было лишь попыткой понравиться. 

\- Благодарю, они действительно улучшили атмосферу в палате - нашёлся Пит, про себя подумал что он сморозил бред, но лучше уж так чем откровенно сказать о неприязни к этому виду цветов. Он поймал себя на том что действительно хочет понравиться этому мужчине, и пытается найти оправдание его дерганному поведению.

\- Слушай Питти - Брок осекся когда увидел как Питер поморщился - Пит, слушай, - исправился он - ты меня извини, правда, это все моя вина, ты тут сутки провалялся, да ещё и лечение, так что это, ну в смысле, если страховка что-то не покроет я все оплачу - переминаясь с ноги на ногу он добавил - я хотел как-то загладить это вот все и, ну, это,.. - мялся он - в общее ..эм, может сходим куда нибудь? Посидим, поболтаем, я угощаю. Естественно как выздоровеешь.

Во время всего монолога Питер улыбался самой, наверное наиглупейший улыбкой из всех возможных. Естественно он ответил согласием и они обменялись в тот день телефонами

***

В общей сложности Питер провёл три дня в больнице, так как его лечащий врач волновался о его состоянии, и оставил его больше для профилактики, чем по мидицинским показаьтелям, хвала страховка все покрывала, так что он смог хорошенько отлежаться. Друзья навещали его каждый день. Первые, после его звонка, примчались Гарри и Мери-Джейн, подняв ту ещё шумиху в приёмном отделение. Гарри решил лично удостовериться в качестве мед-обслуживания для Питера, и устроил кипишь на ресепшене, но когда узнал что все устроено по высшему классу для его друга, и даже палата отдельная, да ещё и с цветами, что не укрылось от проницательного взгляда Мери-Джейн, только тогда успокоился, а мед-персонал наконец-то дружно выдохнул.

Питер хотел познакомить Эдди со своими друзьями, но он сославшись на срочные дела отбыл ещё до их приезда. Гарри в тот день очень подробно о нем расспрашивал, особенно после того, как узнал имя виновника положения в котором оказался его лучший друг, ну как же, подумал Пит тогда, Гарри не мог оставить такое без внимания, и поэтому Паркер очень долго уверял Гарри в том что это больше его вина, чем Брока, ведь это он перебегал дорогу на красный. Мери-Джейн все это время просто сидела, склонив голову набок и тепло улыбалась, смотря на все оправдания и заверения Питера относительно нового знакомого. 

Питер очень волновался из-за пропущенной стажировки, даже хотел выписаться пораньше из больницы, ведь экзамен он мог легко пересдать просто предоставив справку, а вот с новой работой было, как казалось тогда Питу, не так просто, но Гарри его уверил что все в порядке и он начнёт стажировку как только поправиться.

Несколько недель назад в Озкорп прохадила выставка и Гарри пригласил Питера. Там же Гарри представил Пита своему отцу, Норману Озборну.

\- Питер, приятно наконец-то познакомится, и добро пожаловать в семью - удивил Пита глава корпорации - да, да не удивляйтесь, - продолжил Норман - Гарри столько о тебе рассказывал, что ты уже как родной стал - улыбнулся он. 

Они очень долго общались на выставке, обсуждая новые разработки и методы кодирования чипов, на чем собственно и специализировался Питер. Норман Озборн оказался внимательным слушателем и интересным рассказчиком, сразу было видно что он радеет за своё детище. Кодирование микро чипов было страстью Пита, и хоть он только на третьем курсе физ-факультета, он уже точно знал, что жизнь его и профессия будет связанна с кодами. Ему нравилось создавать и программироваьб коды, несмотря на то что профессия эта была очень тяжелой, для него это казалось увлекательной игрой для интеллекта, ведь от его кодировки будет зависеть защита целого механизма, механизма в который встроят чип в дальнейшем. Подобные чипы в современном мире были практически везде, от персонального смартфона до самонаводящийся ракеты.

\- Он капитально съехал на кодировках - вставил в их разговор тогда Гарри - ты просто помешанный - добавил он улыбнувшись Питеру.

\- Ну раз так, Паркер может пойдёшь к нам? - спросил глава Озкорп - конечно пока в качестве стажера, посмотришь, освоишься и опыта наберёшься, а уже по окончанию университета, если понравится останешься. Уверен с твоими талантами в будущем ты станешь ведущим специалистом, а нам такие люди всегда нужны.

Счастью Питера тогда не было предела. На третьем курсе и уже официальная стажировка в Озкорп. Поэтому когда Гарри сказал что все в порядке и стажировка просто начнётся для него попозже, «Сначала отлежись Питер!», он вздохнул с облегчение, и со спокойным сердцем провалялся ещё два дня в больничной кровати. 

Тем же вечером к нему наведывался Нед. После обсуждения всех новостей и происшествий они сели смотреть вместе фильм, слава богам, плазме и отдельной палате. Линдс притащил попкорн и мягкое кресло из холла, удобно развалившись на нем рядом с кроватью Питера. Нед так и вырубился в нем, засыпав крошками подлокотники и собственную футболку. Питер не стал будить друга и просто улыбнувшись, продолжил смотреть Звездные войны. 

***

После выписки прошла уже неделя. Питер в приподнятом настроении возвращался домой, после первой стажировки в Озкорп. Он стоял на том же перекрёстке, что и в день экзамена, но теперь его маршрут пролегал в обратную сторону, к его дому. Светофор уже загорелся желтым и Питер приготовился переходить, как вдруг к тротуару, где он стоял, подъехал чёрный мотоцикл и его водитель, сняв шлем, обратился к нему.

\- Я кажется обещал ужин, ну или как минимум совместный перекус - улыбнулся ему Эдди - ну что завис, Паркер, запрыгивай давай.

Что же, жизнь начала действительно налаживаться, подумал Питер, надев шлем и еле успев обхватить своего перевозчика за талию, как Эдди крутанул ручку газа и мотоцикл помчалась по вечерним улицам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesto senso (сесто сенсо) - шестое чувство.


End file.
